morningmusumesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Fukumura
Biography Mizuki Fukumura (譜久村 聖 Fukumura Mizuki?, born October 30, 1996 in Tokyo) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a ninth-generation member of the idol group Morning Musume. Prior to becoming part of Morning Musume, Fukumura was known as a member of the second generation Shugo Chara Egg!, and for her role of Amulet Heart in the live action segment of the highly acclaimed television series Shugo Chara! Party!. 2006 In 2006, a contest for the anime series Kirarin Revolution was occurring, titled the "Kirarin Girl Contest 2006". Fukumura entered this contest and came in second place.[2][3] 2008 A Hello! Project fan since she could remember, Mizuki had long dreamed to be in Hello Project.[2][3] Her mother, being supportive of her dream, told her about the auditions for Hello! Pro Egg.[2][3] On June 22, 2008, Mizuki Fukumura joined Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Egg member, with Rie Kaneko and Akari Takeuchi. The announcement and introduction of the new members was made at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu "Akasaka Hop!" concert. Fukumura's first performance took place on September 23 at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu "Shibakouen Step!" concert. 2009 On August 26, 2009, Mizuki was added to the group Shugo Chara Egg![4] as a second generation member.[5][6] She debuted on television in the role of Amulet Heart in Shugo Chara! Party!. 2010 In 2010, Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Erina Mano's music videos, "Haru no Arashi"[7] and "Onegai Dakara...".[8] 2011 Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions were being held, and the Hello! Pro Egg members were allowed to take part in them. Mizuki, being a fan of Morning Musume, auditioned. She sung "Maji Bomber" by Berryz Kobo and made it to the third round before being told she didn't make it.[9] On January 2, at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter "Kangei Shinsen Matsuri" concert, it was announced that Mizuki Fukumura had been chosen to enter Morning Musume as a ninth generation member alongside audition winners Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi and Kanon Suzuki.[10][11][12] Tsunku, the producer of Morning Musume, made the announcement live on stage, with Fukumura being present among other Hello! Project members,[11] and it came as a complete surprise to her.[2][3][13] Fukumura debuted with Morning Musume at the same concert. "Maji Desu ka Ska!", released as a single on April 6, 2011,[14] became the first Morning Musume song to feature Fukumura. In March 2011, Fukumura's first e-Hello DVD, Greeting, was announced.[15] The DVD was released on May 17, 2011.[citation needed] 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members, along with Tanaka Reina, would star in a stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The play ran from June 6 to June 12. On May 13, it was announced that Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation members, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, would be having an FC event called Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, it took place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. In July, It was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the 9th and 10th generation. In September, Fukumura and the other 9th and 10th generation members started to blog. Shortly after, she dyed her hair brown. In October, it was announced that the ninth generation would be getting an Alo-Hello photobook. In October and November, Fukumura attended the worldwide handshake events. She traveled to Thailand, Taiwan, France and Korea with four other members of Morning Musume. On November 9, Fukumura participated in a birthday FC event, alongside Iikubo Haruna and Ishida Ayumi. On November 15, Fukumura participated as a guest at Ishikawa Rika's FC event. On November 23, Fukumura made an appearance at Takeuchi Akari's birthday FC event. She also appeared in UTB+ magazine with Mano Erina. On December 27, Fukumura's 2012 Alo-Hello Digital Photobook was released, It was met with much success on the Ugosha+ website. 2013 On January 1, Fukumura did an interview for Girls News. On January 23rd, she appeared in Junon magazine with fellow Morning Musume members Michishige Sayumi, Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura. On January 27th, she appeared on Kikkawa Yuu's radio show Kikkawa Yuu Kikkari 10pun Chotto. On February 21, she appeared on the front cover of Weekly Famitsu Taiwan, this was her first time appearing solo on a front cover of a magazine. It was announced that Fukumura would be participating in a stageplay titled "Gogakuyuu" (ごがくゆう) On March 9, she appeared on a radio show with Samna. On March 19, a solo video of Fukumura singing "Aruiteru" was shown on Hello! Project Station. On March 27, it was revealed that she would be releasing a solo photobook, titled Mizuki on May 15, and a solo DVD titled Mizuki in Guam on May 22. On March 30, she attended the opening event of the new Hello! Project shop in Akihabara with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna and Fukuda Kanon. Hello! Project groups and units *Morning Musume (2011–present) *Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) Discography Singles Shugo Chara Egg! (coupling tracks on Guardians 4 singles) *"Party Time/Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご?) (November 18, 2009) *"Going On!/Arigatō "Ōkiku Kansha!"" (Going On!/ありがとう～大きくカンシャ!～?) (January 20, 2010)[16] ;Morning Musume *"Maji Desu ka Ska!" (まじですかスカ!?) (April 6, 2011) *"Only You" (June 15, 2011) (group lines) *"Kono Chikyū no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun Da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" (September 14, 2011) *"Pyoco Pyoco Ultra" (January 25, 2012) *"Ren'ai Hunter" (April 11, 2012) *"One Two Three / The Matenrō Show" (July 4, 2012) *"Wakuteka Take a Chance" (October 10, 2012) *"Help Me!!" (January 23, 2013) *"Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" (April 17, 2013) ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *"Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" Filmography TV series *''Shugo Chara! Party!'' ... Amulet Heart (アミュレットハート?) (October 2009 --- March 2010) *''Sūgaku Joshi Gakuen'' (January 11, 2012 — March 28, 2012) TV shows *''Hello Pro! Time'' (ハロプロ!TIME?) (September 2011) *''Bijo Gaku'' (January 2011—April 2011) Internet shows *''UstreaMusume'' (ユーストリー娘。?) (April 2011—present) Music videos ;Erina Mano *"Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐?) (February 2010) (backup dancer) *"Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・?) (May 2010) (backup dancer) ;Morning Musume *"Maji Desu ka Ska!" (2011) DVDs *''2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu "Shibakouen Step!"'' (2008ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演9月～芝公園STEP！～?) (2008) *''2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu "Nakano Step!"'' (2009ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演6月～中野STEP！～?)[17] (2009) *''Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol. 1'' (ハロプロエッグDVD MAGAZINE Vol.1?) {2009） *''Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD "Game Hen"'' (今日は何の日?エッグの日!DVD〜ゲーム編〜?) {2009} *''Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD Syncro "Quiz Hen"'' (今日は何の日?エッグの日!DVD〜シンクロクイズ編〜?) (2009) *''Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol. 2'' (ハロプロエッグDVD MAGAZINE Vol.2?) (2010) *''Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu "Shuffle date"'' (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 〜シャッフルデート〜?) (2010) *''Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu "Mobekimasu!"'' (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER'' 歌超風月 〜モベキマス!〜?)'' (2010) *''Special Joint 2010 Haru "Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live"'' (スペシャルジョイント 2010春 〜感謝満開!真野恵里菜2周年突入&スマイレージ メジャーデビューへ桜咲け!ライブ〜?) (2010) (backup dancer) Solo DVDs *''Greeting: Fukumura Mizuki'' (Greeting ～譜久村聖～?) (2011, e-Hello! series)[18] *''Mizuki in Guam'' (May 22, 2013) Solo photobooks *''Mizuki'' (May 15, 2013) Concerts *''2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu "Akasaka Hop!"'' (2008ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演6月～赤坂HOP！～?) (2008) *''2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu "Shibakouen Step!"'' (2008ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演9月～芝公園STEP！～?) (2008) *''2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu "Yokohama Jump!"'' (2008ハロー！プロジェクト11月新人公演～横浜JUMP！～?) (2008) *''2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu "Yokohama Hop!"'' (2009ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演4月～横浜HOP！～?) (2009) *''2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu "Nakano Step!"'' (2009ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演6月～中野STEP！～?)[17] (2009) *''2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu "Yokohama Jump!"'' (2009ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演9月～横浜JUMP！～?) (2009) *''2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu "Yokohama Fire!"'' (2009ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演11月～横浜FIRE！～?) (2009) *''Hello! Project 2010 Winter'' (Hello! Project 2010 WINTER?) (2010) *''2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu "Yokohama Gold!"'' (2010ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演3月～横浜GOLD！～?)[19] (March 27, 2010) *''Special Joint 2010 Haru "Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live"'' (スペシャルジョイント 2010春 〜感謝満開!真野恵里菜2周年突入&スマイレージ メジャーデビューへ桜咲け!ライブ〜?) (April 3, 2010) (backup dancer) *''2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu "Yokohama Hop!"'' (2010ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演6月～横浜HOP！～?) (June 5, 2010) *''2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu "Yokohama Step!"'' (2010ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演9月～横浜STEP！～?) (September 5, 2010) *''2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu "Yokohama Jump!"'' (2010ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演11月～横浜JUMP！～?)[20] (November 28, 2010) *''Hello! Project 2011 Winter "Kangei Shinsen Matsuri"'' (January 2, 2011) *''Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring: New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~''